Dino Charge Revenge
by SoaringEagle11
Summary: Snide attacks the base late at night and since Kendall is already there working on a new Dino Charger, she attempts to protect Keeper and succeeds, but is terribly injured in the process. When she is discovered in the morning by Ivan, Kendall confesses to him how ashamed she feels about the ordeal and while he treats her wounds, he tries to provide the best comfort he can.


_(This story is dedicated to michaelandrhett)_

Kendall sighed as she continued her work on the new Dino Charger for the team she made technology for. It had mixed themes, but it would make all of the Rangers faster and more powerful. She yawned slightly as she typed a bit more on her laptop. The time said 11:16.

"You're up late." Kendall jumped as she heard Keeper's voice a few feet away behind her.

"Yes, I'm making a new Dino Charger for the team."

"But you do need some sleep. Why don't you finish this tomorrow?"

"I can't. I have something else to do."

"Fine. Carry on." Keeper placed his staff against the wall at the back of the Dino Lab and moved over to check on her progress.

All of a sudden, the entire lab began to shake and Kendall stumbled back as the floor violently trembled under her feet. Keeper stepped back, but fell as he tried to get to his staff.

"What's going on?" Kendall gasped. Immediately, a voice growled from the doorway, "So this is how you have become so strong." Then Snide stepped in front of them.

"Keeper!" he roared. "Give me the Energems!"

"Never!"

"Get out of here!" Kendall snapped. "You have no business at this place!"

"I'm not leaving until I get my Energems!" Snide laughed as she stood protectively in front of Keeper. "If you want to keep him and the Energems, you must fight me for them."

"So be it then."

Snide's first attack caught her completely off guard as he whipped out his sword and thrust it at her. She barely managed to dodge it in time and the blade crashed into the ground beside her. Unfortunately, Kendall had made herself completely vulnerable for the next attack and the blast from the weapon threw her to the ground. Quick as a wink, he sped up beside her and pressed the point of the sword against the fabric of her white shirt. "Give in already, human?"

"I won't ever give up!" Kendall snapped. She threw him off and rapidly got to her feet. "And you can't make me!"

"Well, let's just see about that."

The scientist quickly grabbed a wrench from the nearby table and deflected Snide's next blow. However, he kept on slashing ruthlessly and Kendall was running out of areas to go without getting Keeper in trouble. Eventually, though, one of the slashes caught her on the side of her neck and her eyes widened as she collapsed to the floor. She pushed a hand against where she had been hit and began breathing fast as her hand came away with her palm coated in blood. _I have to end this fast._

Snide laughed and knocked out Keeper before swiftly lifting his foot to impel it against her chest. Kendall attempted to escape, but when he put his full weight against her, all flashes of resistance were gone.

 _There's no help for me now. I will just have to brave it._

The next few minutes that followed were some of the most unbearable moments that Kendall had ever endured. She could feel every blast to her body, every blow to her being, every strike that connected with her. She didn't know when it stopped because ultimately, she fell unconscious. The last thing she heard before blacking out was a triumphant laugh from Snide.

 _ **The next morning...**_

"Miss Morgan! Kendall! Kendall, are you okay?"

Kendall's chocolate-brown eyes blinked open as she realized where she was. She was laying on her back in the middle of the Dino Lab as Ivan leaned over her.

"I- Ivan?"

"Yes, it's me. What happened to you?"

Kendall blinked and slowly sat up, pain scorching through her. "It- it was Snide. He attacked the base. I tried to protect Keeper and the rest... is a blur." She started to cry as she turned away from the Gold Ranger.

Ivan put an arm around her. "Shh, it's okay." He pressed his other hand to the side of her neck and she glared at him reproachfully. "Stop it, you know you're bleeding."

"I am?"

"Just come with me." Ivan gently helped her up and led her back over to the museum to the restrooms. He fetched a few paper towels and compressed them against the wound.

"Are you okay now?"

"No." Kendall took a deep breath. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know that I tried to protect Keeper last night, but I- I feel like it hurt more than just my body. I'm usually not a defender, so I feel really humiliated since I was almost unable to do so. Something scared off Snide, but before then, I think... he was going to kill me and then Keeper."

"But he didn't," Ivan pointed out. "You managed to guard Keeper from harm."

"That's the thing though," Kendall protested tearfully. "I couldn't. It was whatever scared Snide away that did it. He hurt me so badly that he probably scarred me for life."

"Maybe," Ivan replied. "But you did what you could do and that's all anyone could ask for."

Tears continued slipping down her face, but Kendall began to find a bit of contentment in him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Even as pain shot through her body, she clung on to him as he kept trying to clean the bleeding injury on her neck.

 _Now I know nothing bad can happen to me while you're around, Ivan._


End file.
